Perfect
by AmStarr
Summary: This features part of the relationship between Lily and Petunia. The first songfic I attempted. It can be used without the song I suppose, but I think it adds a nice touch. Please leave a review!
1. Perfect

Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I'm not even sure if I own the plot sooo. Here we go.

_Sometimes is never quite enough  
If you're flawless, then you'll win my love  
Don't forget to win first place  
Don't forget to keep that smile on your face_

Lily Evans sat at the table with her older sister Petunia. It was the beginning of Summer vacation. Petunia had just finished the 6th grade and Lily the 5th .

"Let me see those report cards," their mother had said. 

"Ok," they said eagerly. They had both gotten straight A's all year. Lily had opened her's unlike Petunia and already seen her straight A's. Petunia said she didn't need to because she KNEW she had straight A's. lily had argued and said to open it on the way home too but Petunia refused.They knew they had to get straight A's for their parents were very persistent about it, their father in particualar.

"Open mine," Lily said enthusiastically. Her parents pulled out her grade sheet and congratulated her. All the teachers had written marvelous comments and she had straight A's.

"Congratulations honey," they both said, "what about you Petty?" Petunia handed hers over grinning proudly. They opened it and gasped.

"What's this?" her father said. She had gotten a B in Math and another in Science, "You know you can do better"

_Be a good boy  
Try a little harder  
You've got to measure up  
And make me prouder_

At that Petunia bolted out of the room and ran up to her room falling on to her bed crying. She wasn't angry at her parents. She was angry at Lily for outdoing her, Lily who had stolen her spot in her parents' eyes. 

_How long before you screw it up  
How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up  
With everything I do for you  
The least you can do is keep quiet_

Lily quickly cleared her plate and asked "may I be excused?" As soon as she was given permission she ran after Petunia. She knocked on Petunia's door, "Petty can I come in?" 

"No! Go away," was her sisters sobbing reply.

"Ok" said Lily. As much as she wanted to comfort her sister she turned away

The next morning at breakfast no one said a word to Petunia as she sat down and poked at her food. 

_Be a good girl  
You've gotta try a little harder  
That simply wasn't good enough  
To make us proud_

Finally her father said something, "Petty we have good news for you, We've decided to send you to summer school. You can bring up your scores and do better next year."

Petunia said nothing and continued to poke at her plate fighting the tears. Her father looked like he was about to say something about how ungrateful she was but he didn't get he chance. 

_I'll live through you  
I'll make you what I never was  
If you're the best, then maybe so am I  
Compared to him compared to her  
I'm doing this for your own damn good  
You'll make up for what I blew  
What's the problem... why are you crying_

All of a sudden a tawny owl had flown through the open kitchen window. It dropped something onto Lily's plate and flew away. Everyone was shocked but Lily recovered right away and tore open the letter. It read:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to __Hogwarts__School__ Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed the list of books and necessary equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31rst._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily was so happy she knew it HAD to be real, "MUM DAD LOOK". They snatched the letter. 

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you, you know your great-grandmother was one. We always hoped we'd have a child gifted with powers"

Petunia didn't believe what she was hearing. 'a bunch of fairy tales she thought, nonsense'

She ran to her room and shut the door crying. 

_Be a good boy  
Push a little farther now  
That wasn't fast enough  
To make us happy  
We'll love you just the way you are if you're perfect_


	2. Perfect Continued

**Perfect(****Part2)**

 The next few days Lily noticed that Petunia kept putting so much distance between them Petunia would simply brush her off whenever she tried to talk to her. Years went by for them both Lily at Hogwarts and Petunia at her school for advanced learners. Petunia was proud of her school. Always saying how she got in through hard work not just by some abnormality, of course she made all these scathing comments behind her parents back, knowing Lily would never tell. All of this upset Lily but Petunia would never talk to her and she couldn't do anything. Lily's wedding came but Petunia never showed up regardless of her invitation and Lily's persistence. Lily kept writing Petunia after hearing from her parents about Her engagement to Vernon, but the wedding came and Lily received no invitation still. Of course that didn't stop her but Petunia didn't know that. Lily stood in the very back of the church unnoticeable and watched the ceremony. She truly hoped they would be happy together, but she saw a bit of sadness in her sister's eyes instead of the joy she had felt when she had married James. 

Lily knew as Voldemort rose in power that she may not be around much longer so she decided to try once more to resolve this old conflict. She sat down and wrote.

_Dearest Petty,_

_I realize that we have been continually drifting apart for years and once more I am trying to bridge this dreadful gap between us. I truly wish you happiness with __Vernon__. You looked so beautiful in your wedding gown and my eyes filled with tears of joy as you walked down the aisle, but I saw that sadness in your eyes when the ceremony was performed. I do hope you made the right choice with __Vernon__ and didn't just marry him because he had that successful drill company and you thought It would impress Mum and Dad. I do hope you are happy with him. Best wishes with your son Dudley. Maybe he and Harry will become friends one day. He is only a few months older isn't he? Petty, I have to tell you that there is another reason for writing this letter. I may not be around much longer and may never see my son grow up. James and I hope that you will make sure he is ok for the only person we may have to raise him is Sirius who is another large target for Voldemort and Remus can't because of a certain problem he has. Peter is dear but we couldn't imagine him raising Harry. I have a bad feeling about making him secret keeper. Please take care of my son should Sirius become uncapable. Show him the love I may not be there to give. Petty dear I will always love you.There is so much I want to say but I fearI have no time so I must close. I wish we had made amends long ago for I may never see you again. Forgive me Petty for whatever I did to make you put so much space between us._

_Your__ Loving Sister,_

_Lily_

Petunia and Vernon were sitting down to dinner and Dudley was in his high chair. They finished dinner and Vernon went to bed. Petunia put Dudley in his cradle and sat in the living room on the couch. All of a sudden a small brown owl flew in and dropped a letter. She read the front 

_To: Petunia Dursley_

_#4 Privet Drive___

She didn't even open the letter. She recognized _that handwriting. She stuck it down in the bottom of the desk drawer and didn't even look at it, shoving it out of her mind. She went up to her room and climbed into the bed.. Only a couple of weeks afterward she found Harry on her doorstep. She had forgotten about the letter by then. _

Years later at the end of Harry's fourth year when he had returned from Hogwarts she was downstairs sitting on the couch. Harry was upstairs sleeping. Vernon was away on a business trip and Dudley was staying at a friends. She walked over to the same desk and pulled out some paper to write a grocery list on. She fished around for a pen and pulled out an envelope addressed to her instead.

 As Petunia read the letter a single tear rolled down her cheek, all the hate disappeared and was quickly replaced with regret.


End file.
